mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Andrade vs. Sarah Moras
The first round began and they touch gloves. Moras gets a trip briefly, they break. Andrade sprawls a single. Clinch. Andrade gets a beautiful throw to guard. Lets Moras up. 4:00. Andrade stuffs a single, lands a good right. Andrade lands a left to the body and a right. Andrade gets a takedown to half-guard, lets her up. Andrade lands a hard left, sprawls a single, lets her up. 3:00. Andrade lands a right and a left. Andrade gets another takedown to guard. Moras working a high guard. 2:00. Andrade escapes an armbar, lets her up after eating an upkick. Andrade sprawls a single, lands a few lefts. Lets her up. Andrade sprawls another single to guard, lands four or five big rights, escapes an armbar to side control, three or four big right hammerfists, a few short elbows. 1:00. Moras scrambles and tries a single, Andrade stuffs it to half-guard. Moras regains guard. Andrade lets her up. 15. Andrade drops her with a flying knee to the body, big rights under, three or four of them, R1 ends, 10-8 Andrade, complete domination there and it will probably end mid to late R2. R2 began. Moras lands an inside kick. Andrade replies. And lands another. Moras lands a counter left, they clinch. Andrade gets another easy throw to half-guard. Right hammerfist. 4:00. Five big right hammerfists. Andrade eats an upkick, passes to side control. Right elbow. Two short ones. Another. And another. Moras has regained half-guard. 3:00. Andrade lands a left. And a right elbow. Moras regains guard. High guard. Andrade lets her up. Andrade lands an inside kick, gets a big double to side control. Two short right elbows. 2:00. Two more. Moras regains half-guard. Right hammerfist. Two more. Three more. Big right elbow. Two more, three rights. 1:00. Short left elbow. Side control. Seven or eight rights. 30. Two more. Three more. Three more. Andrade goes to north-south. 10. Right and left hammerfists to the body, two lefts, three more, R2 ends, 10-8 Andrade. Moras' corner asked her if she wanted to stop and she said no. R3 began. Moras lands an inside kick, slips, stands. Moras lands a jab, eats a left to the body. Andrade just kinda pushes Moras down, easily passes to side control. Short right elbow. 4:00. Two hammerfists. Three more. Another. Seven or eight rights. Three or four hammerfists, Moras turtles up. Andrade thinking guillotine briefly. Moras pulls half-guard, 3:00. Four hammerfists to the body. Big rights and lefts now. Possible D'arce opportunity. Hard lefts under, more. More. More. Moras is bleeding. A hard right. Andrade lets her up. Moras' face is a mess. 2:00. Andrade lands a left and a right, easily shoves her down to half-guard, Moras regains guard. Rights to body. Moras thinking rubber guard. Andrade lets her up contemptuously. Andrade lands a left. Easily stuffs a single. Lets her up. 1:00. Clinch, Moras looking for a standing guillotine, loses it. Damn. Andrade tries a throw, Moras got the back with a hook. 35. Both hooks. Crowd rallying. Andrade standing, Moras working for the choke. Andrade wagging her finger. 15. Moras working hard for it. Andrade wagging her finger. R3 ends, 10-9 Andrade. 30-25 Andrade. 30-27 UD.